Thanksgiving
by Doc Reid
Summary: After the general store is robbed, Festus falls in love with the robber's pregnant girlfriend while he's trying to capture the man. Story complete.
1. Chapter 1

"Matthew. I'm going to take the north fork and see ifin I can't spot some track in the snow up yonder." the weather hill man said from his perch on his mule.

The marshal nodded. "Okay Festus. I'll see what I can find down along the lower road. They can't be travelling too fast in this snow."

Festus agreed and spurred the mule into motion. "See you directly Matthew. I'll head back to Dodge before night fall."

"Festus!" Matt called and watched his deputy stop his mount. "If you find them. Don't try anything yourself. We'll get them in the morning."

"Sure thang Matthew." Haggen said and returned his attention to finding the crooks that held up Jonas' General Store and wounded the old store keep. Doc told Matt and Festus that the wound wasn't life threatening, but would still require the store owner quite some time to recuperate.

Festus rode slowly along the road. The snow was thick and wet; any footprint or mark was easily seen and yet he had seen nothing. "Them scallywags have jist gotta be out here somewheres." he muttered to himself.

Festus clutched his canvas coat at the collar and pulled it closer to him as the winter snow continued to fall and the wind blow. It was a damp cold day in Kansas that was quickly slipping into night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Billy Charles looked over to his older brother, James. "What are we gonna do!"

"What do you mean by that?" James looked up from the edge of the bed where his girl lay quietly.

"I mean...well, I know you didn't mean to shoot Mr Jonas, but ya did." The young man stood up and rung his felt hat in his hands. "And as sure as the sun will come up tomorrow the marshal will be look looking for us..."

James stood and pat his brother on the shoulder. "Ole Jonas didn't see who we were. I give you my word on that."

Billy settled slightly. "Maybe he didn't. Up what about the snow? A blind man could follow our tracks..."

James nodded. "True. But by the looks of it, with night coming on and it just getting dark, no one could follow the tracks to here."

"You sure about that?" Billy pressed.

"I wouldn't lie to my own, now would I?" James smiled at his pup brother who could only smile back. "Suppose not."

Doc ambled down his stairs cursing under his breath about the cold and the snow. His aim was for a nice long drink at the Long Branch Saloon, after all it was bound to be warmer in there than up in his office. Sure he kept the little room warm with his stove, but the cold just seemed to cut through everything that night. The doctor opened the outer door and peeked over the swing doors before quickly stepping into the room.

Kitty spotted the doctor and waved him over. "Doc you look frozen! Come on over here and let me buy you a drink." her blue eyes twinkled and Doc couldn't resist the offer much less who was offering. He smiled and walked slowly over to the table where Kitty sat. "Well, don't be shy. Sit down." she mused.

Doc removed his black felt hat and plopped in down on the chair next to where he took a seat. "This is the best offer I have had all day." he half grumped and laughed at the same time.

Kitty leaned forward. "That bad, huh?" She smiled and pat him on the forearm. "I have a sure cure for that." She then waved to sam who noticed.

"Oh? You startin' to practice medicine too?" He drew his right hand over his moustache as Sam place a glass in front of him and poured a generous glass of whiskey.

"Well if that's what you call it..." Kitty toyed as she watched Doc sipped on his drink. He chuckled as he sat the glass back down on the green felt covered table. "You can prescribe anytime you want, if it's like that."

Kitty smiled and then her look turned more serious. "How's Mr Jonas, Doc?"

"Oh, he'll be just find in a few days. He's a tough old mule."

"Sure hope Matt and Festus find the robbers." Kitty sighed.

"I just hope they get home tonight. It's getting really miserable out there." Doc took another sip of his drink. Kitty's eyes shifted to the door of the saloon hoping soon that the two lawmen would walk through the door and join them for a drink. However, and uneasy feeling swept over her and she shivered.


	2. Chapter 2

Matt travelled the snowy road until he reached another cross road. His intuition made him head back to Dodge as the snow was getting heavier and deeper by the hour. He hoped Festus would be doing the same, but at least he had the comfort in knowing that the hill man was able to care for himself in all kinds of weather. He nudged Buck forward and started toward the town he called home. It was slow going and it seemed that they were now riding into the storm, but in reality, the wind was whipping the snow in circles making it even more difficult to see where the road was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus was still trying to read the tracks that were in the snow. They were quickly being covered and filled in with the wind and blowing snow that continued to fall. He dismounted and walked, pulling Ruth behind him. The night grew darker and colder as they pushed on along the road. Festus stopped and looked back at his own tracks that were quickly disappearing. "Ruth, we'd better find us a place fer the night. This snow storm seems to be kicking up it's heels and we're caught with our britches down!" Festus pulled on the mule's reigns urging him to follow and the winter storm seem to intensify.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James glared back from the door of the small cabin. "Would you stop fretting!" he bellowed at Billy. "Get some soup into Lilly. I gotta get her strong enough to travel, and I would like that to be in a day of two, depending on the weather."

"Sure." Billy said meekly and moved to the cook stove and pulled the pot off the back to the middle for it to heat up.

"I'm gonna feed the horses and bring in some wood I saw in the barn." James stated as he pull his coat collar tight before opening the door to the windy cold night. He quickly stepped through and pulled the door closed behind himself. The door only served as a slight wind break as the cold still blew in around it.

Billy walked over and knelt down next to Lilly. "You feelin' better?" he said as he gently ran his hand down her cheek.

"I always feel better when he's not around..." she said softly and took his hand in her and placed a tender kiss on his strong palm.

Billy smiled. "If you come away with me, I promise that I'll care for you and the baby." his eyes twinkled in the candle light.

"I know you will Billy Charles. If James finds out about us, there's no telling what he'll do." Lilly looked away feeling ashamed of her love for Billy over James who's baby she was carrying.

"It's not as if you're married, yet. I'll figure something out." the young man stood and moved back to the stove to stir the pot. "It was him that did the shootin' anyway. Just leave it to me." he looked over and saw a slight smile on Lilly Stewart's face.


	3. Chapter 3

Doc finished his drink and was about to stand and leave when Kitty took his forearm and pulled him back to the table. "And where are you going?" she quizzed.

Doc screwed his finger into his ear and took his seat again. "Nowhere I guess." as he studies his empty glass.

Kitty chuckled and asked Sam to bring the bottle over to the table. Sam smiled and nodded and gathered the whiskey bottle. The barkeep sat the bottle gently in front of his boss. "Here you go Miss Kitty." he smiled then returned to the few patrons at the long wooden bar.

"Pretty quite in here tonight." Doc mused as he looked around.

"That's why I'm not about to loose any business." Kitty winked. "I guess most people have the sense to stay home where it's warm." she looked around and then back to the doctor. "Here, have another drink." she lifted the bottle but not yet poured the contents.

"Oh. What if I told you I didn't get paid this month?" Doc looked Kitty in the eye and she chuckled again. "I'd buy you another drink." she smiled. With that Doc settled back and watched her pour his drink. "I still don't know why you don't get married." he said out no-where. Just having said that and his back to the door, Matt walked into the saloon. Kitty winked and he picked up on her shenanigans.

"Married! To whom?" Kitty just about choked on her laugh.

"Well, me...maybe. That marshal friend of yours seems too busy to be courting." Doc lamented and picked up his drink.

"Is that so?" Matt's deep voice cut the air from behind.

Doc stopped in mid sip and quickly sat his glass down on the table. "I thought you got lost in that snow storm." The doctor's crystal blue eyes lifted to the tall lawman's. Matt could only laugh. "Pretty crafty for an old man, aren't you?" Matt said and patted Doc on the shoulder as he sat down in the chair next to Kitty.

"You just don't know quality when you see it..." Doc countered and they all laughed. "Say, where's Festus?" Doc inquired.

Matt pushed his hat back on his head and took the drink Kitty handed him. "We decided to take different paths hoping to find the robbers. I'm sure he'll be back soon. It's snowing pretty hard out there." Matt sipped on the whiskey.

"Sure, he'll be back. Just like a bad penny. You can't get rid of it!" Doc drank from his glass as Kitty playfully swatted his shoulder. "Behave." she laughed knowing Doc was only joking and genuinely concerned for his missing friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Festus continued his trek into the snowy night. The dampness was starting to set in which caused him to further tighten the collar of his coat. He thought back at how many early fall season snow storms he might have endured over his life and decided that one more was not likely going to be the cause of his death, at least now that he was part time deputy. Being deputy to the Dodge Marshal was almost something foreign to what he thought his place in life was. The first time he killed a man almost made him sick, but the Marshal was there to ease his ill-feelings. Just the same, living in a city life Dodge was equally odd for a man who lived off the land and usually hunted wolves for a living.

The hill man pushed further along the snow covered road and thought for an instant that his eyes were playing tricks on him as he swore that he saw candle light through the snow and woods from the abandoned farm house. He paused Ruth and squinted into the swirling snowy darkness and after a moment he saw the warm light again. "Come on Ruth. Looks like someone has taken comfort in the old Miller place..." he nudge the mule to continue forward.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Billy poured some hot soup into a cup and sat on the edge of the bed to help Lilly drink i down. "Umm, that's good."

"Anything ought to taste good to you about now. You haven't eaten since yesterday." Billy smiled as he gently pushed a few errant strands of Lilly's hair out of her eyes.

"Oh, Bitty. If James ever caught you fussing with me..." her eyes filled with worry, "he'll tear you apart."

"I know. That's why he ain't gonna find out. Least just yet." Billy stood again and took the empty tin cup. "Would you like some more?" Lilly simply nodded yes.

Billy started to pour a second helping when there was a knock at the door. Slowly he handed the cup off to Lilly who watched with interest. "Who's there?" Billy asked loudly.

Festus leaned into the door. "My name's Festus Haggen. Can I come in to warm up so I can git back to dodge?"

Billy looked over to Lilly and she shrugged. "Maybe you better let him in then ask James. He'll be particular about who visits."

Billy nodded and slowly opened the door. "Much obliged." Festus said as he stepped iinto the warm cabin. "Is there a place I could put my mule and feed him some? I'll pay you whatever it takes...as long as it's around three dollars, 'cause that's all I have..." he smiled warmly at the young couple.

"Don't need yer money. I'll take yer mule out to the barn." Billy said with a hint of coldness about him. He was certain that Festus was the marshal's deputy.

"Wall shoot! I can take ole Ruth to the barn and feel him, that ain't no big deal!" Festus started to the door but was stopped by Billy.

"I said I'll take yer mule. I'm just being hospitable, that's all. There's hot soup on the stove." Billy said as he pulled his coat on and left the building.

Festus walked slowly into the cabin. "You and yer husband buy this place, did ya?" he asked Lilly.

The young woman sat up and swung her legs off the bed. "Not really. We..." she tried to think fast, "we got caught in the storm. We where heading to Dodge. I can't travel well right now..." she said while holding her abdomen.

"I can see that now." Festus smiled. "You been married long?"

Lilly didn't know what to say about their relationship so she shrugged. "Not really. My man was killed," she bit her tongue wishing sometimes it to be true, "so Billy, my brother, is looking out for me until my mother comes out to Dodge."

Festus nodded. "If you need anything and I mean anything, you jist ask me. I'll be pure-ole-de happy to help you out." He poured some soup into a cup and drank it down while smiling at Lilly who wearily smiled back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Billy pulled open the barn door and pulled the mule through and pushed him into a stall. "What are you doing with that?" James barked.

Billy stepped close to his brother. "The deputy marshal is in the cabin with Lilly."

James' jaw clenched. "That so?"

"I don't think he knows we're the ones he's lookin' for. He just wanted to warm up and feed the mule." Billy looked back at the barn door.

"Good. Let's keep it that way." James sneered. "Now look. Lilly and I are married. We're moving to California and got trapped in the storm. Understand?" James warned Billy.

"Sure. Sure I understand." Billy nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Doc finished redressing Wilbur Jonas' bandage. "That's looking good. Mighty good, Jonas." Doc said as he washed his hands in the basin of water. "You should be able to put weight on that leg in a day or two, I'd say." he said as he dried his hands and started to pack his medical bag.

"Any sign of the robbers? I mean has the marshal had any luck tracking them down?" Jonas said from his bed.

Doc shook his head no. "Matt and Festus followed the tracks as far as they could but night came on and so did this snow. Matt came in tonight. In fact Festus is still out in it somewhere." Doc drew his hand across his moustache. "I sure hope he's found shelter. This night isn't fit for man nor beast." Doc said solemnly as pulled on his coat and placed his trademark black felt hat on his greying hair. "Good night Jonas. I'll be by again tomorrow."

"Thanks Doc. Hope Festus gets back to town soon." The older man tried to smile. Doc nodded as he knew Jonas was only trying to be encouraging. "See you tomorrow Doc." he said as the doctor opened the door and stepped through to close it behind him. The night air seemed much more bitter to the doctor.

Doc drew a deep breath and pulled his winter coat closer around him then decided to visit Matt at the jail. The wet snow was getting colder and was now crunching under every foot step. Sometimes the doctor wonder what made him stay in Dodge, and every time he thought of the people in the large town; many he called friends, and few he called family.

Matt sat at his desk and sorted though some posters of wanted men. He didn't see anyone in the pile that looked like he might have seen in Dodge prior to the robbery. With a huff he placed the posters down on his desk with a thud. Just then his eyes lifted to the door was Doc walked through.

"How's Mr Jonas?" the marshal asked as he stood to stretch his back.

Doc said nothing and headed to the coffee pot and noted that his was empty. "Humph."

Matt restrained the laugh he had. "How bout I put on a pot of coffee?" he walked to the stove as Doc sat in the chair next to the little table he and Festus had argued over many a games of checkers. "Fresh coffee? Sounds good. By thunder it's getting really cold out there tonight." the doctor said then he blew warm air in to his clasped hands. "Jonas is doing just fine. Should be up in a day or two." he concluded.

Matt smiled. He knew fully that Doc was more worried for Festus' well being but he said not a word and fixed the coffee pot and sat it on the little wood stove. Matt moved back to his chair behind the deck and looked up to Doc. "Lookin' for something to do?" Matt asked knowing anything might get Doc's mind off his missing friend.

"Sure. What do you need?" Doc looked all of a sudden awake.

Matt stood and walked over to the table with the wanted posters. "See if you recognize any of them, will you."

Doc looked up to the lawman. "You're joking?"

Matt shook his head no and walked back to his desk to look over a report hat was due. After a few minutes, he slowly looked up to Doc who wore a frown on his brow. "I pay taxes for you to do this..." he mumbled but continued with his task. Matt could only smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Festus moved around the kitchen area of the little cabin and Lilly watched him. "You look like you're looking for something, or some one..." she said from the bed.

The deputy stopped and looked at the beautiful young woman. "You and Miss Kitty will hit it off fer sure. She's smart too."

"Who ya looking for?" Lilly pressed.

"I'm lookin' for two roughens that shot Mr Jonas. M\He's the general store owner in Dodge. They stole some money too. Me and the marshal have been out looking for them all day, til this snow started, that is. Ol' Matthew went one way, I came this way. You haven't seen anybody else have ya?"

Lilly shook her head no and within seconds James and Billy appeared at the door. Festus smiled at Billy but wondered who the other man was and his face read of the question. Billy stepped into he cabin and James followed. "You must be wondering who this is?" Billy said awkwardly.

"Not until now." Festus remained looking at James. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck rising. James stepped into the cabin and closed the door. He slowly removed his coat and hat and placed them on the back of a chair then walked toward the cook stove. As he poured himself some soup the looked up at Festus. "Cold out huh?"

Festus nodded and his eyes remained on James. "Coldest it's been this autumn so far."

James sipped on the hot soup and moved to the bed. "This here is my wife." He stroked her hair gently.

Lilly looked up to James in a panic and then over to Festus, who's eyebrow was slowly creeping up. "James. I just told Mr Haggen that my husband died and I was waiting for my mother in Dodge..."

James' jaw clenched as he felt Festus' eyes on him. Charles smiled slightly and said nothing at first. He returned to the stove and poured himself more soup. "Guess your wondering now, aren't you, Mr Haggen."

"Jist like before. Not until now." Festus found himself getting edgy as he watched James Charles.

"She just forgot that I have asked her to marry her, that's all." James smiled over his cup.

Festus's eyes narrowed. "I reckon with all the excitement that could happen." Festus stepped closer to James. "You wouldn't know anything about a hold up at the general store in Dodge this morning, would you?"

"Should I?" James asked with an edge to his question.

There was something about his body language and his shifting eyes that told Festus that James had something to do with the robbery. He changed his angle. "Miss Lilly, here shouldn't be staying out here in this cabin with a youngin on the way. Maybe we should take her to Dodge..."

Festus' statement made James laugh out loud. "Are you stupid?!" James then pulled his gun on the deputy. "I'm not going anywhere near that town. And as for your general store, hope the store owner is okay..."

"So you are the ones..." Festus' right eye scrunched down. "You come peaceful, I'm sure Judge Brooker would be understanding." The hill man tried to reason.

"You aren't takin' me in, deputy." And with that, James pulled the trigger of his gun which sent Festus reeling to the floor. James pulled on his coat and opened the door. "I'll find us another place to stay and be back for you later!" He raced through the door and slammed it shut behind him. Billy and Lilly held their hands over their mouths at that sight of the downed deputy. Their eyes met each others and Billy pulled Lilly tight into his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Festus remained still on the floor and listened to Billy and Lilly talk. Other than the fact that they were both scared there seemed to be no other connection between them. Festus' heart ached for the situation the young woman seemed trapped into. He continued to listen.

"Billy. You gotta go after James. You know that. Maybe Mr Haggen is right in saying that if he gave himself up the judge would consider differently..." She tugged at Billy's arm.

"What about him?" Billy pointed to the deputy. "No judge will see that lightly. I mean shooting a man in defence is one thing, but James just out right shot him. Just like he did the shop keep."

"Oh, Billy. I just don't know what to think anymore." Lilly started to cry and that forced Festus to roll over on to his back. He groaned as the bullet had creased his rib and likely broke it. "She's right Billy. Judge Brooker isn't just any judge..." Festus groaned and held his side.

Lilly moved toward the hill man and tucked a blanket under his head. "You hurt bad?" she asked lifting his coat to look at the wound and then fetched water and clean cloths to wrap his side.

"Bad enough." Festus said as he tried to sit. Billy knelt down to assist the lawman to his feet and to a chair. "I'll go after him, but you have to promise that you'll keep your word and that he gets a fair shake."

Festus squinted up his right eye and looked deep into Billy's eyes. "The day this Haggen lies he dies." he gave the young man a wink for reassurance. Billy nodded and looked over to Lilly. "You both take care." Billy pulled on his coat and placed his hat on his head. "Mr Haggen. Thanks. And if you can get Lilly into Dodge to see the doctor, I would be truly thankful." His boyish charm made Festus smile. "I'll look after yer sister, don't you worry none about that. Ol' Doc'll see that she gits all that she needs." Festus was almost blushing at his own words. "Now go find that feller..." Somehow Festus still missed the connection between the three and his heart kept getting more soft for the young woman that was tending his wound.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James pushed his horse hard into the night and he was uncertain where he was headed. All he really knew was that there was no way he was going back to Dodge with that deputy. His thoughts slowed down and be began to think about the situation and he nodded to himself, "Yeah...you take her back there and that doctor will treat her and she'll have my baby and then I'll take her away..." he felt his plan was infallible and smiled to himself. Now James Charles just had to find a place to stay until he had fully moulded his plan and was ready to execute it.

Festus watched the gentle hands cut and tie the material to cover his wound. His hazel eyes couldn't help but look into the light blue eyes that were so intently looking at what they were doing.

Lilly could feel his gaze and tried to ignore it, but her eyes couldn't resist; they lifted and looked into the hill man's eyes. "You're doing a mighty fine job with that bandage." Festus smiled. "Ol Doc might want you to work fer him..."

Lilly looked down at her handy work and then back tot he weathered face. "You're not from Dodge are you?"

Festus shook his head no. "I only came this way a few years back. I used to hunt wolves fer a living."

"I didn't think you were a city man. You're too gentle and not all tied up in wanting money and land. Wished it were the same for..." Lilly trailed off and she turned her face away fearing she might cry.

"Miss Lilly?" Festus asked and reached out with his hand to turn her face back to his. "Why are you mixed up with that scallywag?"

Lilly couldn't answer instead she did cry. Festus pulled her into his chest and gently wrapped his arms around her and gently placed a light kiss on her forehead be fore he closed his eyes thinking he might too cry for her. He could feel a lump building in his throat.


	8. Chapter 8

The night wore on and the light of dawn cut through the dark grey storm clouds. The sun's rays peeked through the windows of the little log cabin and caused Festus to stir. At first he was alarmed to find Lilly still in his arms and then he relaxed knowing that she was safe with him. He gently shook her and pushed her off of him. "Miss Lilly. I'm gonna take you into Dodge. Ol' Doc will have a look at ya, as you should I figure in your state..." he said bashfully.

Lilly understood and nodded as she pulled herself together. "You're too kind Festus."

"Ah...foot. It ain't nothin'." he brushed his hand through the air as if swatting a bug. "Jist ain't right you stayin' out here by yer self..."

Lilly smiled. "I don't know how I can repay you."

Festus smile and looked down at his wounded side. "I figured I owed you anyhow." He pulled on his coat and plopped his hat on his head. "I'll see if there's a buggy or somethin' in the barn. Be easier travelling fer you." He smiled as Lilly Stewart smiled back, "I said you was too kind..."

Festus felt all warm in side and smiled to himself as the closed the cabin door behind himself. "She sure is a purdy one..." Festus didn't realize it at the time, but his heart was hung out on his sleeve and he was falling head over heels for the young mother-to-be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc walked from his office to the jail house. He was hoping to find Matt with news of Festus, however, the marshal wasn't in. Doc scratched the top of his ear thinking and then drew his hand across his moustache before turning up the street toward the Long Branch.

The snow was starting to melt, as winter in Kansas had not yet set in. The slushy snow made for muddy streets and a few grumbling people, including Doc. Carefully the doctor stepped his way over to the boardwalk and stood for a moment while looking back at this tracks. He shook his head in amusement. "I just bet one day they'll find a way to fix the mud..."

Doc's attention turned back to seeking out the marshal to find out what happened to his hillbilly friend. He walked to the outer doors of the Long Branch Saloon. The doors were closed only because of the cold, and no other reason. The doctor pulled on a handle and stepped through. Sam was behind the long dark wooden bar laughing as he poured coffee for Miss Kitty and Matt. "I figured as much..." Doc grumped as he stepped down and walked toward the threesome.

"Mornin' Doc!" Kitty chirped. "You seem to have something on your mind."

Doc stepped put to the bar and drew his hand over his moustache. "Is this what my hard earned tax money goes to?" He quipped at Matt.

Matt leaned on his elbow. "Did you get up on the wrong side of bed?"

"Maybe I did. And just maybe I didn't get to sleep!" Doc barked and somehow thanks Sam at the same time for the cup of coffee.

"Why didn't you get to sleep?" Kitty asked with concern.

"Well..." Doc's eyes lifted to Kitty's and then to Matt's and back again. "There's robbers on the loose..."

Kitty smiled and looked at Matt, who's eyebrows crept up his forehead. "I see. But I suppose this has nothing to do with the fact that Festus hasn't returned yet?" Matt shot back.

Doc sipped on his coffee and the gently placed his cup back down on the top of the bar. "Of course it does. Last night's weather wasn't fit for man nor beast..."

Matt stepped toward his old friend and place a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Now, Doc. You and I know that if it were anyone else out there, they would never make it. Festus knows what he's doing."

Doc nodded. "Sure Matt. I know you're right." He continued to drink his coffee as Matt and Kitty exchanged glances. They knew that Doc's concern was real, but they also knew Festus was more than capable of looking out for himself when it came to the elements and that's all they hoped he was dealing with. "I just hope he hasn't run into those robbers, that's all."

Kitty and Matt exchanged another look. They also knew Doc's insight was also right.


	9. Chapter 9

Billy did catch up with James who was staying in a barn which was about ten miles from the cabin. He managed to break in during the night and stay clear of the owner. "What are you doing here?" James hissed and looked around wondering if anyone had seen him.

"I came to get you. You only wounded the deputy and he said that if you had your head about you, that you should turn yourself in before things got worse. He even said that some judge Brooker or something like that would go fair with you...and me. Remember you brought me into this. You do remember don't you? "

"Yeah, yeah! I do. You just had to be around when I was planning, didn't you? And furthermore, how much worse could they be!" wanted to yell but help his voice to a crisp whisper. His eyes narrowed on his younger brother and waited for an answer.

"Well..." Billy turned and scratched his neck. "Suppose Lilly finally has yer baby...and you weren't there. That would be worse, wouldn't it?" he turned to his brother.

James laughed. "Lilly ain't gonna have that baby fer a month she said. By then I'll have something sorted out."

"By then that deputy will have something sorted out too..." Billy huffed under his breath.

James grabbed Billy hard by the shoulder and jerked him around so the were face to face. James leaned close to his brother, "What did ya mean by that?" he hissed.

"Nothing. I meant nothing." Billy shrugged trying to pull away from his brother. However, James held him tight. "You meant something alright. Now what!" he barked. Billy's eyes widened at the loudness and shear anger in his older brother's voice. He gulped hard and tried to think of a way out of his predicament. "Honest! I meant nothing!" He continued to squirm.

James wasn't buying it and continued his hold. He looked around at the other horses in the barn and then back to Billy. "That deputy has eyes for my gal, don't he?" He shook Billy until the young man nodded yes. James shoved Billy into a pile of hay and quickly moved to his saddle.

"James? What are you gonna do?" Billy remained in the hay.

"I'm going to get me a two-timing girl and finish off that sneaky deputy." He chuckled to himself as the saddled a horse.

Billy punched his right hand into his left. He knew that this situation was not unfolding favourably for all involved. "Don't go James. Not for that reason." He thrashed his way to standing as James pulled himself up onto the saddle.

James peered down at the younger man. "You've got a lot to learn in life Billy. And number one lesson is to look our for yourself. Open the barn door." And with that Billy reluctantly did as his brother asked and watch him ride out into the brightness of day. Billy hung his head low, "There's gotta be something I can do..." He wasn't sure what but he got back up on his horse and followed his brother and prayed that a plan would come to him soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Festus didn't exactly find a buggy or a wagon in the barn, but what he did find would still get Lilly and himself back into Dodge. The old cutter was a little rickety but the runners looked to be in good shape. Festus jury-rigged together bits and pieces of harness to make something that might work. The only animal in the barn was Ruth so the deputy apologized the whole time that he readied Ruth for the journey. Satisfied with his effort, Festus pulled the reigns and lead the mule out of the barn, pulling the old sleigh.

The temperature had risen somewhat since Festus went to the barn so he urged Ruth to move faster. Once he got to the front of the cabin he tied and reigns to a post and hurried inside. Lilly remained in the bed.

"Lilly. I got us an old cutter to get us back to Dodge. We gots to hurry cause the snow is starting to melt." Festus moved to the side of the bed and helped Lilly stand. "Here. You better take lots of extra blankets. If ol Doc finds out that I didn't keep you warm, he'd have me tarred and feathered!"

Lilly looked at Festus in shock. "That would be terrible! How could a doctor do such a thing?"

Festus smiled. "Foot, he wouldn't really do it. But I sure wouldn't hear the end of it, that a guarantee! Why, he'd almost have me jailed fer something like that!"

Lilly chucked at herself which made Festus smile. "Let's get going." he said as he opened the door and helped Lilly settle into the cutter's seat. "Here, wrap these all around you." he handed her the blankets before the stepped back to the cabin to check the wood stove and the close the door.

"Come on Ruth. Let's get a move on." Festus said as he flicked the reigns and the mule lurched forward. "You warm enough, Lilly?" Festus hazel eyes met her grey eyes that normally hid under her long brown curly hair. "Yes. This is very kind of you."

Festus smiled, "Wall I gits couldn't leave you out here..." his eyes darted back to the road making sure Ruth was following it before returning to Lilly. "I don't figure we'll see James any time soon. I can't even say it Billy found him."

"James is in deep trouble, isn't he?" Lilly openly asked. Festus nodded, "And he ain't makin' it easy on himself neither." Lilly moved closer to Festus and tucked her arm around his. "I'm afraid of him."

"How in thunder did you end up him anyway?! You look like a smart lady." Festus shook his head. "Makes no sense at all."

"Sometimes thing just happen, don't they?" Lilly countered.

Festus nodded. "Believe they do..." he pat her hand and they continued on their way back to town.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James reached the cabin, hoped off his panting horse and stormed through the door. It was still warm from the fire in the stove, but the room held an odd chill - one that held fear and anger. There was no-one in sight. James' jaw clenched at the thought and his hands curled in to tight fists as he looked around the empty building. His narrowed eyes gazed at the open door. "That deputy took my girl! I was right..." he sneered. "My next bullet will kill you deputy!" James Charles bellowed and flailed his arms back in anger. With anger filling his soul he could hardly see as he crashed through the door again to his horse. After a moment he shook himself and looked at the ground where he saw the trail left by the cutter. He snorted and spurred his horse following the trail.


	11. Chapter 11

The sun continued to warm the late autumn day and the snow melted quickly. Festus figured that he and Lilly were about fifteen minutes from Dodge and with a little luck they'd make it. Ruth was now working hard at pulling the cutter as the road was a mixture of slush and mud. It was sloppy going and the runners on the cutter ground against the mixture and over rocks that were exposed. "Come on Ruth. Jist a little further. You wouldn't want to let Miss Lilly down, now would ya?" Festus encouraged the animal. "I'll see that ol Hank gives ya some extra oats!" Ruth seemed to spring to life and Festus smiled widely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc opened his office door to the sunshine. A slight smile curled under his greying moustache. The early snow had just about melted, which was fine by him. He seemed to hate winter more and more as he aged. He always chuckled to himself when Festus claimed that he had a magical way of predicting the weather - in fact it was just rheumatism and is seemed that every passing year it showed itself elsewhere. However, his thoughts were refocused after his stomach reminded him why he stood in the doorway. He pulled on his suit jacket and placed his black felt hat in his head before stepping out on the landing and pulling the door closed behind him. From his stairs he admired the view of Dodge and with a tick of his head he started down the stairs hoping to meet Matt or Kitty to join him at breakfast over at Del Monico's.

As Doc reached the board walk he was stopped in his tracks by the sight of the rickety old cutter, drawn by Ruth, coming up Front Street. The steel runners were not much more than a plough blade in the muddy street. Festus was humming and singing one of his Haggen hill songs to the woman who sat bundled up next to him.

"What in thunder?" Doc stepped closer to the edge of the boardwalk as Festus pulled Ruth to a stop. "Mornin' Doc!" the deputy smiled as he climbed out of the sleight and onto the boardwalk next to his friend.

"Who's she?" Doc pointed to Lilly who was asleep in the cutter and then looked sharply to the hill man.

"Miss Lilly. Why?" Festus eyed the doctor in question.

"I haven't seen her around here before, that's why..." Doc remained looking at the woman. "She doesn't look well..."

Festus stepped forward and shook Lilly gently. "Lilly? We're in Dodge. Ol Doc is right here..." Doc stood next to Festus and watched. Lilly slowly woke and smiled at Festus and then Doc. "Guess I fell asleep again."

Doc drew his right hand over his moustache then stepped passed Festus. "Please forgive me for asking, but are you feeling well...What I mean you look a little flushed."

Lilly smiled. "So you're Doctor Adams..."

Doc nodded and looked over his shoulder to Festus who was smiling and nodding. Slowly he looked back to Lilly. "Yes. I'm Doctor Adams..."

Lilly smiled even more. "You don't look like the kind of person who'd tar and feather a person..."

Doc's eyebrows slid up toward his black hat. "Well no...but right now I think that I better have a look at you."

Lilly sighed. "Festus brought me here so you could look at me. I'm carrying my baby..."

Doc stood straight. "Good heavens! How far did you travel in that rig?!"

Festus stepped in before Lilly could answer. "That ain't the point, Doc. You gotta help Miss Lilly." Festus leaned forward to help Lilly from the cutter and his coat fell open. Doc didn't say anything at first but he did notice the rich stain of blood on Festus' shirt.

"I will Festus. Help her up to my office. I'll be up in a moment." Doc watched as Festus helped Lilly climb the stairs. His mind searched for the right thing to do, and right now that was to inform Matt that Festus was back in town with a pregnant woman.


	12. Chapter 12

Doc picked his way across Front Street and to the marshal's office. He was just about to open the door but it opened from the inside catching slightly by surprise - his thoughts were still back on the boardwalk with Festus and the mystery woman. "Oh, hiya Doc!" Matt smiled as he allowed Kitty to pass him out on to the boardwalk. "Joining us for breakfast?"

Doc shook his head. "Wish I could."

"What's wrong, Doc?" Kitty looked into her dear friend's pale blue eyes.

"I wish I knew." Doc countered.

"What do you mean you 'wish you knew', Doc?" Matt prodded then crossed his arms waiting for the answer.

Doc looked up to Matt. "Festus just came into town..."

"Oh, that's good! Glad to hear that he's back. Now what could be wrong with that?" Matt asked cheerfully and with a hint of teasing in his voice as he looked to Kitty. She tried to hide her smile.

"He came here with a pregnant woman, that's what!" Doc huffed. Matt and Kitty exchanged glances. "Well, who is she, Doc?" Kitty pried.

"Someone named Lilly." Doc screwed his fingering to his ear. "Don't know anything else."

"Oh?" Matt continued.

"Not just "oh", Mr Marshal...It appears to me that your deputy has been bitten by the love bug!" Doc barked.

Matt didn't know what to say. He simply looked from Doc to Kitty. Kitty could only barely hide her laugh when Doc looked at her. "I knew I should have kept my mouth shut..." He grunted. At which point Kitty burst out laughing. "You can't be serious!?" she place her hand over Doc's shoulder.

"Oh. I am. You just wait to you see it for yourself! They're over at my office right now." Doc pointed quickly across the street to his staircase. "If you care to join me..."

Matt shrugged. If anything, the marshal needed to know if his deputy caught up with the robbers. "You lead the way..." Matt dropped his arm and swept it sideways allowing Doc and Kitty to pass. Once they were in front of him, Matt could only roll his eyes and think what on earth was Festus thinking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lilly sat in the chair next to Doc's desks. Her eyes followed Festus as he placed some wood into the small potbelly stove. He briskly rubbed his cold hands and held them over the stove. "It'll be plenty warm in here in a few minutes." he smiled at Lilly.

"Looks like yer a handy fella to know." she said as she pulled her blankets closer around her.

"Foot. When you grow up in a place like this er have ta spend a bushel of time living off the land, ya have ta have some skill." Festus waved his hands in he air while explaining the fine art of survival -in fact he didn't hear the doctor step through the door behind him. "For heaven's sake! Stop waving your arms around. You're liable to hit someone!" Doc barked.

Lilly laughed and covered her mouth trying to hide her bemusement from Festus. "Teach ya right fer sneakin' up on a fella!" Festus countered.

Doc just gave the deputy a look of disgust while Matt and Kitty looked on. They slowly exchanged glances as they watched Fetus fuss over Lilly. Doc finally had enough and cuffed him. "You get out of here. Let me examine Miss Lilly."

"You're in a fine mood today..." Festus grunted over his shoulder and then turned to Matt and Kitty.

"Come on, Festus. Lets leave Doc to do his work. We'll come back later." Kitty smiled. "I'll have Sam put on a fresh pot of coffee and you can tell us all about Miss Lilly." Festus' eyes drifted back to Lilly as he watched Doc help her to the bed in the back room.

Kitty looked up to Matt and shrugged. "I think Doc is right..." Matt could only nod in agreement.


	13. Chapter 13

James slowly rode his wearied horse into Dodge. He chose to take his time as he really wasn't sure how or what he was going to do to get Lilly back and teach the deputy a lesson. One thing was certain, he was hell bent on doing something, and pretty much anything was possible at this point.

He stopped the lathered horse at the livery stable and slowly slip off the saddle. Hank greeted him. "Want me to feed him and put him up?"

James scratched his whiskered chin as he looked up and down the street. "Yeah. Sure. I'll be back later. Where's a good place to scrape off these whiskers?" he looked sharply at the old man holding his horse.

"Well, there's the boarding house up the street run by Ma Smalley and then there's the Dodge House over there", Hank pointed across the muddy street, "but if your looking for something cheaper then just about any saloon in town will put you up." Hank smiled at the young stanger.

James removed his saddle bags and rifle then started up the street without so much as a thank you. Hank grunted and shook his head. "Young folks today are just so ungrateful..." he muttered to himself as he pulled the horse inside the stable.

As James Charles made his way up the street he was stopped in his tracks as he saw his young brother ride around the corner and onto Front Street. The younger Charles' eyes searched the crowded boardwalk for his brother. James turned his back and gazed into a shop window and watched his brother ride by in the reflection. He ducted down the near-by alley thinking that Billy spotted him. "Damn that kid brother of mine..." he grunted angrily wondering what next to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc removed his stethoscope and placed it back in his medical bag and the removed his silver rimmed glasses. "How am I Doc?" Lilly asked from the backroom bed.

Doc smiled and pat her hand. "Fine. Just fine." He stood and closed the black leather bag. "You're gonna be a mother in a few days, and as far as I can tell, everything is right on track." he said as he placed his glasses in the metal case and returned it to his vest pocket. "I don't want to be too intrusive, but..." he searched for a way of saying what he wanted to ask.

"You want to know if I know the father, don't you?" Lilly wearily smiled.

"Yes." Doc said with honesty in his deep voice as he nodded.

"I do. He's not here. In fact I couldn't care if he ever came back..." Lilly turned her head and tried to hide her tears that were mixed with anger and fatigue. "He never treated me particularly well..."

Doc nodded. "I gathered that by some of those bruises on your arms and back." Doc took the opportunity to sit next to his young patient. "If he does come back and continues to treat you like that, I'll personally see that the marshal deals with him..." his crystal blue eyes bore deeply into Lilly's. "You mean that. Don't you Doc?" she asked meekly. "You bet I do. I'll even take him on myself if I have too..." Doc pulled the quilted blanket up under the young woman's chin. "You get some rest now. Doctor's orders." he stood. Lilly nodded and closed her eyes as Doc picked up his bag and left the room pulling the door quietly behind him.

Doc didn't know what to make of the woman that Festus brought to Dodge. However the thought of Festus reminded the doctor that his friend also needed attention. Doc pulled on his coat and placed his hat on his head and picked up his medical bag. He was now in search of his deputy friend and his first place to look was of course the Long Branch Saloon.


	14. Chapter 14

Doc ambled to the doors of the Long Branch and stepped inside. His ears instantly picked up the deputy's tinny voice complaining about something. Doc wove his way passed several cowboys who were gathered at the long dark wooden bar.

Festus sat with Matt and Kitty. "Festus. I don't care how little that hurts, you should still see Doc about it."

"Aw, fiddle, Miss Kitty. I don't need his clammy hands on me to tell me that I have a cracked rib and busted skin..." Festus wove his hand in the air. He didn't see Doc standing behind him, but all of a sudden a chilly washed over him as he recognized the looks on Matt's and Kitty's faces. He swallowed deeply.

"Busted rib and broken skin! And you don't think I should look at you!?" Doc barked loudly at the deputy. "One day I am going to have the marshal of this town lock you up for malpractice or practising medicine without a license!" he gave a warning eye to Matt who looked to Kitty for support.

Festus shot a disgruntled look at the town doctor. "If what you do is called 'practising medicine", medicine, I'll eat my hat..." he leaned on his elbow and his shoulders sagged.

Doc shook his head and then ran his hand over his moustache. "Come on, Festus. I want to take a look at you..." He pat his friend on the shoulder who slowly rose to his feet with the aid of his old friend.

"You can use the office, Doc." Kitty smiled. "Thanks, Kitty." Doc winked as the two men walked to the back of the saloon and left the room through the wooden door.

Sam walked quietly over to the table. "You both look like you could use a drink." Kitty looked up into the dark brown eyes of her barkeep. "We sure could, Sam. Thank you. Two whiskeys."

Sam nodded as he walked back to the bar. "Coming right up." he smiled. Sam was no spring chicken, but he did enjoy his job behind the bar. His personal life was a bit of a mystery, but what ever it held, he knew an awful lot about people and they're kind. The good, the bad and the rotten - he'd seen them all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc had his glasses perched on his nose as he examined the wound on Festus' side. "Well, Miss Lilly did a fine job cleaning it and dressing it. I giver her that." Doc stood straight and let the deputy's shirt fall back to his side. "I'll leave it for now, but I want to see you tomorrow." Doc looked deeply into the hazel eyes that looked up at him.

"How's Miss Lilly doing, anyway, Doc?" Festus' eyebrow rose with the question.

:Oh, she's a strong woman. She doing just fine. It's a good thing you brought her into Dodge when you did...she gonna have that baby any day now!" Doc kinda chuckled and sat down in a chair next to his hill billy friend. He waited and formulated his question to Festus and finally he got the nerve to ask. "Festus. You like Miss Lilly, don't you?"

Festus fussed with his shirt as he tucked it back into his pants. He didn't answer right off, but instead stood from the chair and paced the floor. "Doc. I surely do think she's special. And she plum told me about that James fella. She don't care ifin she see him again in her life..."

"What 'James' fella?" Doc asked quietly.

"Her almost husband. But he treats her real bad..." Festus stepped forward hoping that Doc would understand, but he already knew. "I've seen the bruises, Festus. He's no man, if that's what he does to women..." Doc stood and walked to Festus and asked him once again, "You're really fond of her, aren't you?"

Festus smiled and looked like a school boy. I sure am, Doc. I sure am..."

Doc shook his head and pat Festus on the shoulder. "Just take one step at a time and be careful..." he smiled as he passed the deputy and left the room. Festus stood in the glow of the lamp and tried to imagine what Doc meant by what he said. All he knew is that he was going to ask Lilly for her hand. A smile creased his lips and his eyes twinkled with the thought.


	15. Chapter 15

Billy dismounted his horse in front of the Long Branch. Again his eyes searched for his older brother, but he was nowhere in sight. Billy knew that if he had a chance to talk to James and explain that Festus was only trying to help them, that maybe James would turn himself in to the marshal. However, in James' current state Billy was sure more trouble was only going to follow.

The lanky Charles boy stepped up onto the boardwalk and took another look around. Still no sign of James. He swung around a post and toward the swing doors where he stopped in his tracks. His eyes locked on to Festus as the deputy walked from the back room and rejoined his friends a the table just beyond the far end of the bar.

Billy watched from the boardwalk. He knew that the deputy had told the marshal about James, and likely himself. Suddenly his stomach started to churn and he felt very afraid. He could almost feel the blood drain from his face as he turned and looked back at his horse. His mind raced through the events that lead up to James' idea and they all came back to Lilly.

She wanted a proper house to live in with rooms for a growing family. Billy was the firs to court her and he promised the world to her...then James came along and took her from him. His older brother put him down saying he wasn't' good enough or old enough to care for Lilly Stewart. Tension between the brothers continued to build until Lilly announced that she was pregnant to James and he had no way of supporting her. That's when James came up with his half baked plan to rob the general store. Neither brother expected the outcome of Mr Jonas coming in late that night to do inventory and then being shot. James was a hot tempered individual and Billy despised the way he treated Lilly.

Lilly on the other hand was too afraid of James to tell him that she didn't love him, but loved Billy. And Billy knew it and lived with it; just barely.

Billy stepped back from the door and firmly took the reigns of his horse in his hand. He guided the horse down the street where he spotted James' horse in the livery stable. The young man stood and looked around. His chest and lungs wanted his mouth to yell James' name, but he couldn't. He couldn't because if he allowed his brother to fight the deputy, James would likely died either in a hail of bullets or by a rope. That would leave Lilly for him. The way he meant it to be in the beginning.

Billy then felt weak. His twenty years of life never prepared him for the heart ache and hate that filled his soul. He wanted to drop to his knees and cry. His mind and eyes locked on to his hand that gripped the reigns and that's where Matt and Festus found him. Just standing outside the stable.

"Billy?" Festus asked. "Son? You okay?" Billy didn't respond at first. "Billy. It's me, Festus Haggen. I'm the deputy that you met last night. I brought Miss Lilly in to town fer ol Doc to have a look at. He says that she's doing just fine..."

With the mention of Lilly's name, Billy broke his trance-like state. "Lilly is here?" He lifted his head to Festus.

"She sure is!" Festus smiled broadly. "She told ol doc that she hopes that James never comes back. And fer that matter, neither do I, cause I'm gonna ask her to marry me!"

Billy just starred at the hill man. He wasn't sure if his ears had deceived him. "Huh? You and Lilly?"

Festus nodded and smiled broadly. Suddenly Billy had to find James. No one, no how was going to come between Lilly and himself. That meant even the law.


	16. Chapter 16

James overheard the conversation and then watched the tall marshal walk to the jail with Billy at his side. The deputy took the horse across the street to the stable. James saw his opportunity a and made a mad dash across the street to the landing leading up to the town doctor's office. His mind wad set on one thing, and that was Lilly.

James stood at the bottom of the staircase for what seemed like an eternity. His heart pounded in his chest as his mind refocused on Lilly. He carefully placed his left hand on the banister and clutched and with a quick look behind he moved quickly up the stairs. James paused at the top and took another look up and down Front Street. Quietly he turned the knob and entered the office. He let out a long sigh of relief when he found noone there. He closed the door behind him.

James made his way to the back room where he found Lilly. She was sound asleep and James debated with himself about waking her up. He knelt next to the bed and looked at the woman he so desperately wanted to have as his wife. He searched his mind to find the reason that she was so resistant - that of course was before she became pregnant with his baby.

Slowly he reached out and touched her hair. She smiled and slowly opened her eyes thinking it was either Billy or Festus that was fussing with her hair. She jumped. "Hey baby...easy..." James said in a soothing voice. But his voice didn't matter to Lilly as she had hoped that he had left her and Billy's lives for good. "James? What are you doing here?" she asked calmly.

"I came back for you. I overheard that mangy deputy tell Billy he brought you here before he and the marshal had a date. Stupid kid..." he continued to play with Lilly's hair.

"Billy's here?" She stopped his hand and held it tight.

"Yeah...that's what I just said. Why?" James looked strangely at her.

"No reason, I guess. Just hope he doesn't have too much trouble with the law, that's all..." Lilly looked up to the ceiling.

"Well, it's you and me now. I stashed the money away. Not even Billy could find it." He smiled.

"Oh, James..." she wanted to tell him that she didn't love him and really never did but she couldn't find the inner strength. Instead she smiled slightly at his words.

He were both interrupted by the sounds of foot steps coming up the stairs. There were two different voices. One was the hill billy deputy - the other was older and more refined. James stood sharply and looked around the room in somewhat of a panic.

The outside door opened to the office. "Doc. Ya jist gots ta understand. I gone through my whole born put together and I ain't never felt what I'm feel fer Miss Lilly right now. You gotta know when someone special comes along ya jist have to say something..."

Doc nodded. "Yes, Festus, I know exactly what your saying. It happened once or twice for me too. But..."

"But what!? The deputy interrupted.

Doc sighed and ran his hand over his mustache. "I just..." he looked at Festus like he was a little boy. "I just hope you don't get hurt. You don't know anything about Lilly..."

Festus nodded and removed his hat. "Wall that's true, but I figure part of marring is kinda getting to know someone too..." Festus rotated his hat in his hands. Doc's eyebrows rose with Festus' comment. "Can I go in to see her?" Festus asked meekly.

"Just don't wake her, or get her excited..." Doc looked at the deputy like a watch dog. "I'll pitch you out on your ear, if you do!"

Festus just huffed at the doctor and turned to the back room. "Hey! Doc said you was likely to be asleep!"

Lilly looked up at Festus and couldn't say a word as James stepped from behind the door and crashed the porcelain water jug over his head. Without a word, Festus dropped to his knees and rolled to his back - flat out.

Doc heard the noise and quickly moved to the back room. "Lilly!?" He rushed in and saw Festus on the floor. He started to moved to his fallen friend when James stepped forward and landed a solid punch to Doc's left eye, spilling the doctor backward onto the floor next to his desk. Doc groaned and held his face as James rushed passed him and out the door. "I'll be back for you Lilly!"


	17. Chapter 17

"Look. I just told ya. James wanted to rob the store. Not me. He made me do it!" Billy sat at the little table in the law office. He fussed with a few checkers that were left by Festus and Doc.

"Nobody can make you do anything, Billy. It's a personal choice what you do with your life." Matt said unpretentiously as he walked from behind his desk and stood next to the young Charles boy.

"You don't know James..." Billy didn't lift his head - he just spoke to the table and the checkers in his hands.

"May you should yell me then..." Matt crossed his arms and waited but the boy said nothing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc pushed himself up from the floor and touched his throbbing cheek and bloodied eyebrow - he was astounded at the amount of blood on his hand. Slowly the doctor got to his feet and the room swayed. Balancing himself on his desk and then the door jam, Doc moved into the back room to look at Festus, who hadn't moved an inch. Doc gently knelt next to his friend and looked at his injuries. Doc wiped his clean hand across his moustache. He shook his head out of discouragement. Lilly watched him from the bed. "Is he all right, Doc?"

Doc looked up to his other patient and shook his head. "I don't know, honey." Doc stood. "I have to get some help..." he said while placing a blanket over Festus. "Who did this, anyway?" Doc looked down into the sad grey eyes that looked up to him. "It was James. I'm awfully sorry the hurt you too..."

"Don't you worry about me. You just lay there quietly." Doc smiled and patted Lilly's hand before leaving the room.

Doc steadied himself as he grabbed a clean cloth from his medical bag and held it to his bleeding eyebrow. He had to get Matt. He looked down at this toupe jacket and thought he must have made quite the image as blood covered his left lapel and the collar of his white shirt. He stepped out on to the landing and the cold night air caught him by surprise -it stung the cut above his eye. Slowly and somewhat wobbly he made his way down the stairs and along the boardwalk, holding himself upright with everything he could lay his hand on.

After a few moments in the cold night, he thought he was going to be sick to his stomach which each footstep. He couldn't ever remember being hit so hard. With a deep breath, Doc stepped off the boardwalk and made his way over to the jail house. He almost made it, that was until he tripped trying to step up to the boardwalk in front of the brick building. He crashed to the ground.

Matt heard the commotion and shook his head. "Louie...it's too early for you..." Matt slowly walked to the door and opened it and at first upon looking straight out saw no one. It wasn't until Doc tried to stand again that Matt realized who was in need of help. "Doc! What in the world happened to you?" Matt took Doc by the arm and helped him in and to a chair.

"James Charles, is what happened!" Doc barked while looking at James' brother.

Matt pulled Doc's hand away to have a look at his injury. "That's a hasty cut, Doc."

"I know. Don't worry about me right now. Festus is up at the office. James broke my water jug over his head..." Doc attempted to stand but Matt placed his hand on the doctor's shoulder keeping him put. "I'll get Kitty and we'll look after him. You don't move."

"Hump..." was all that the disgruntled doctor could muster as he watched Matt quickly leave the office, pulling the door closed behind him.

"Sorry about the deputy and yer eye..." was all that Billy could say. He was filled with hate for his brother, so much so, he wasn't sure what he'd say or do, should he see him. He turned his back to the doctor.

Doc sat quietly and studied the young man then he spoke, "There's an awful lot you can do to right this situation, you know."

Billy slowly turned around. "Like what?" Billy had been crying and awkwardly tried to hide his tears from Doc.

"First you can tell the Marshal where your brother is and turn in the money that you stole from Mr Jonas."

"There's just one problem with that..." Billy sat opposite Doc. "I don't know where either of them is..."

Doc could understand. "Well, we know that James' is here in Dodge somewhere. I'm sure that he'll show up somewhere soon, and my guess it will be where every Lilly is..." The doctor could see he touched a raw nerve in the young man opposite him.

"He lays one hand on her and I'll..." Billy looked up shapely to the doctor. "Doc. I'm the one that loves her...not James..."

"Seems everyone loves Lilly. Poor Festus..." Doc shook his head.

"What do you mean by that?" Billy was almost ready to spring to his feet.

"Festus wants to marry Lilly. He doesn't know that you love her..." Doc smiled. "I'll try and break it to him later." Doc sighed. "It'll tear him apart..."


	18. Chapter 18

Matt hurried into the Long Branch and moved quickly to Kitty who was talking to Sam at the far end of the bar. "Kitty?!"

"Matt, what's wrong?" She instantly knew something was awry. "There been a problem up at Doc's."

Kitty's mouth dropped open and she grabbed Matt by the arm. "Is he okay?"

Matt nodded. "He got roughed up a bit, but he'll be find. He's at my office right now. It's Festus. Doc said he's hurt pretty badly. James Charles was there. I gather that they surprised him when he was visiting Lilly."

Kitty's eyebrows knitted together. "Why's Doc at your office and not looking after Festus?"

"Doc's not too steady on his feet at the moment..." Matt need not say more before Kitty passed him and headed to the doctor's office to look at Festus. Matt followed closely behind.

Kitty hitched her long skirt and charged up the stairs. Matt took tow stairs at a time and caught up to Kitty on the landing at the top. "Here..." Matt reached for the door knob and opened the door into the room. Kitty and Matt entered and Kitty gasped at the sight of Festus sprawled on the floor in the other room. She could hear him moaning. Matt and Kitty hurried to his side and knelt down to have a closer look.

"Keep still Festus." Kitty placed her hand on his chest to reassure him that he had help and that she didn't want him moving around. "Looks bad, Matt."

Matt had knelt beside her. "Let's get him to the examination table..." Kitty nodded and moved out of the big marshal's way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Billy sat studying the physician who now had his elbow on the desk beside him and leaning his bruised face into the cloth which was almost completely red with his blood. "You're fond of that deputy aren't you?"

Doc lifted his face from the cloth and looked at the young man. "Yes. We're friends. Good friends."

"I'll help you over to your office to be with him, if you want..." Billy stood and moved to Doc.

Doc looked up at the young face and signed. "You're not such a bad kid as you think you are. You just need to be with the right kind of people." he smiled weakly.

"Here..." Billy hooked his arm under Doc's and helped him to he feet. "Doc. I am really sorry about this...James...well, he just goes crazy sometimes."

Doc pat the young man on the shoulder. "You're old enough and so is he, that you don't have to make excuses for him..." he winked with his right eye which cause him to wince.

Billy steadied the old man and helped him to the door. "I bet if my Pa was like you, we wouldn't be in this mess..." Billy looked deep into Doc's eye. Doc smiled. "You're too tough on yourself." Billy understood and nodded as he opened the door and helped Doc up and out of the jail house. The main street of Dodge was quite for a change and it was likely due to the colder weather. Together Billy and Doc crossed the street and climbed the stairs to his office. Doc looked at the young man and squeezed his shoulder slightly. "Thank you Billy." Billy finally felt like he'd done something right in his life.


	19. Chapter 19

Kitty dabbed a cloth over the gashes left on Festus' scalp that were left by the water pitcher that was broken over his skull. Matt did his best to hold the deputy still as he wriggled in discomfort. "I know it hurts Festus, but I have to clean these wounds..." Festus only groaned with a slight hint of recognition of what Kitty had just said.

Matt looked over his shoulder when he heard the door to the office open. His eyes quickly travelled to Kitty's as she too looked at the door. Her mouth dropped open at the sight of her dear friend and the state he was in. Billy helped Doc to the chair next to his desk. Doc was thankful for it. "How's Festus?" Doc's smooth baritone voice asked calmly.

"He'll be fine, I'm sure..." Kitty handed Matt the cloth she was using on Festus and then turn her attention to Doc. "Let's have a look..." She winced as much ad the doctor did when she slowly pulled his hand away to look a the swelling and cut over his eye. "Oh, Doc..."

Doc said not a word as Kitty went to work on cleaning the deep cut. "That should have stiches, you know..." she said as she used yet another swab to clean the dried blood from Doc's face. "This town's getting rough. I keep wondering when you're gonna ask me to marry you..."

"And what's that gonna change?" Doc looked up with his right eye.

"Well..." Kitty torn a piece of the cloth and started to cover the wound, "if you did, I could convince you to stay home and retire to that rocking chair and out of harms way." She then started to wrap the cloth around Doc's head. "After all, you keep getting into this kind of trouble, I won't be able to call you handsome, will I?" Doc snorted. His eyebrow hurt too much to continue anymore banter. He then eyed Billy who stood silently next to the door. "Billy? Go see Lilly...she in the back room. She could use some comfort right now after what she just saw..."

Billy smiled meekly then shyly stepped passed Kitty and Matt who exchanged looks. Kitty's eyebrows rose in question which was quickly lost as her attention refocused on what she was doing for Doc. "That should do until tomorrow." Kitty placed her hands on her hips and smiled at Doc.

"Thank you Kitty." the doctor said as he struggled to up onto his wobbly legs. "Where do you think you're goin'?" Kitty asked as she helped to steady him.

"I'm gonna look at my patients...this is a doctor's and I happen to be the doctor." Doc quipped.

"But you're hurt!" Kitty tired to intervene but gave up with a sigh as Doc made his way to Matt's side to look at Festus. Kitty just shook her head in admiration.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Billy gently sat down on the side of the bed next to Lilly who watched him silently. He studied her face with his intense blue eyes and slowly he smiled. His right hand reached out to touch her cheek and she cupped it into her own, kissing it tenderly. "Hey...easy...Doc said you need rest."

"I do, but I was so worried about you. James is out of control..." Lilly's eyes filled with moisture and fear. "He's gonna kill someone, if he ain't stopped."

Billy nodded. "I know. The doc said that if I help the marshal, the judge might go easy on me." Billy slowly ran his thumb over the back of Lilly's hand.

"Are you?" Lilly's gripped grew more intense.

"I don't know what to do. He's my only kin now. And I'm afraid of what he might do to you, or me...or anyone of them out there." he indicated the four people out in the main part of Doc's office. "I gotta think hard on this."

"Don't wait too long Billy. Doc said the baby is due any day."

Billy nodded and bent gently over Lilly and kissed her on the lips. "You don't fret and get some sleep." He pulled back and stood. All of a sudden the young man need to grow up and face his older brother or the law. He smiled down to Lilly who closed her eyes hoping and praying that Billy Charles would make the right decision.


	20. Chapter 20

James stood in the shadows across the street. He watched Billy helping the doctor up the stairs. The older Charles brother could see his own breath leaving his nostrils and the cold of the night was melted by the building anger and desire welling up within him. He scratched his chin and turned on his heels toward the Bull's Head Saloon. It seemed to him from an earlier visit that it was the best place for him to get lost in. His mind raced through one scenario after another on how to get Lilly out of the doctor's office and into his arms. But then the law always seemed to creep forward in his thoughts. Perhaps a drink or two would tell him the way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus slowly sat up holding his head. He swung his legs over the side of the examination table and looked at Doc. "You look just about as bad as I feel..."

"Don't worry. I feel just about as you look..." Doc layed his right hand on the deputy's shoulder. "I want you to rest here tonight."

"Wall where are you gonna sleep?" Festus looked at his old friend.

"I'm gonna have Lilly moved over to Ma Smalley's. She'll kinda be on call. That baby is due any day. You'll take the bed, as I say and I'll stay out here..."

Festus was about to protest when he saw Billy exit the back room. "Billy?"

Doc grit his teeth. "Festus. We'll talk about that tomorrow." He squeezed Festus' shoulder in reassurance. Festus' eyes narrowed in thought. He didn't like what he was seeing.

Matt stepped forward and toward Billy. "Doc would like to move Lilly over to the boarding house. I'd like your help."

"Sure marshal. But ain't the doc gonna help with the baby?" Billy seemed on edge.

"Of Course I am. I just have more patients than I do rooms. I need to keep an eye on Festus here. Your brother really cracked him hard over the head with my water jug..." Billy looked past Doc to Festus who's eyes were locked onto the young man. "I understand now, Doc."

"Wall I don't..." Festus scowled from the exam table.

Matt and Kitty exchanged looks. "Billy. I want you to help the marshal and Miss Kitty move Lilly over to the boarding house." Doc remained holding Festus by the shoulder. He could feel the tension growing in the deputy. Slowly he looked back to Festus. "What's goin' on?" Festus' eyes met Doc's. They were filled with mistrust and hate. "I'm the one that's gonna marry her..." the deputy's voice was unusually cold and low.

As quickly as they could, Matt, Billy and Kitty helped Lilly from the back room and out of the office. Kitty looked back over her shoulder through the doorway. She knew what Doc was waiting for and she also knew that it was going to break Festus' heart. She smiled wearifully at Doc. The physician winked back with his good eye and then watched the door close.

"What's goin' on Doc?" Festus scrunched his left eye up and looked at this friend. Doc ran his hand over his moustache and searched for the words to tell Festus about Lilly and Billy. He had turned his back and his shoulders sagged. "I wish we could talk about this tomorrow..." Doc murmured.

"In a few hours it will be..." Again Festus' words cut through the air. Doc winced. With a calculated turn Doc looked Festus in the eyes. The old man's face was filled with sadness, hate and pain. His eye misted as he walked toward the hill man sitting on the edge of the exam table. Doc swallowed the lump that was building in his throat. "Festus..." he sighed, "Lilly doesn't love you...she never had..."

Festus slid off the table and stepped closer to Doc. All of a sudden Doc was concerned for his own well being. "What do ya mean by that?" Festus said lowly.

Doc held his ground. "She didn't even love James. She was Billy's girl first, and always will be..."

He words hit Festus like a stack of hay bales blown through a twisty. He staggered back to the examination table and clutched the edge to help support his sagging knees. His hazel eyes fill with unshed tears. "But..."

Doc joined his friend and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Doc's eye lashes fluttered in understanding. "I know it hurts. And I'm really sorry that I had to tell you..." He could feel the deputy shaking under his hand. "Come on...you need rest for your head." Gently Doc gripped Festus by the upper arm and lead him to the back room and sat him on the bed. Festus rolled onto his side and breathed in the scents of Lilly which lingered in the bedding. Doc pulled a blanket up over his friend, blew out the lamp and then retired to the chair in his office for the night.

James arrived back from his five drinks att he Bull's Head and stood on the street. He saw the lights go out in the office above the general store. He drew his hand across his lip and moved across the street toward Doc's office to bring Lilly home.


	21. Chapter 21

Doc settled into his chair at his desk. He thought that perhaps later he might craw up on to the examination table with a blanket, but at the moment he wanted to stay on the floor in case Festus needed him. The lamps were low in the main office, which help James Charles make his assent up the stair case undetected. James stood on the landing and peeked through the glass of the door into the room. He saw the doctor who had now folded his arms on his desk and rested his head in their crook, as Doc had done time and time again.

Charles glanced down the stairs and out onto the street - it was quite and eerily so. His eyes shifted back through the window at the doctor's office. He knew Lilly was in there and waiting for him to take her away from all the noise that Dodge kicked up day and night. Furthermore he decided to begin living his life with the woman he was going to marry and start their family. Greed swelled in his heart and soul. A sadistic sneer washed over his face as he realized that the only person to stop him was the little old man in the chair at the desk. James drew in a deep breath and placed his hand on the doorknob. He thought for sure that is would have been locked, but was surprised to find that in fact it opened with the turn of his hand.

James stepped into the room still undetected. His eyes searched through the low light to see what his best path to the back room would be past the sleeping doctor. He slowly and methodically worked his way into the office where he accidentally kicked a small metal table.

Doc pulled his head up from his arms and looked around the room for the source of the noise. Somehow he wasn't surprised that James stood in the middle of the room. Doc eased himself up from his chair and turned the lamp up just above his desk. "You sick er somethin'?"

"You know why I'm here you crafty old pill-roller. I'm talking Lilly home. With me. Now." James sneered.

Doc shook his head and ran his right hand across his moustache and looked at that man in front of him. "No you're not. She's gonna have a baby any day, and I just wont allow you to take her."

James stepped closer to Doc. His physical size was almost that of Matt's so Doc tried to play it safe. "If you care for her, as much as you say, you'll have to leave her here in Dodge for a couple of week. You can't tote a pregnant woman all over the place until you decide that it's time to settle!"

James continued to seethe while looking at Doc. "Get out of my way runt..."

Doc shook his head no, all the while he was dearly hoping that Festus would hear the ruckus. "I'm not letting you take her out of here..." And with that James lunged at Doc grabbing him by the lapels of his vest. James shook him violently, "You better let me at her, or I'll finish what I started, on you old man!"

Doc's uncovered eye was wide open and he knew that James Charles meant what he said, but he still said no. "Look, come back in a few days...after she's had the baby and maybe then..."

"Maybe nothing!" James yelled and struck Doc in the ribs before throwing him to the floor next to the medicine cabinet and then moved further into the room.

Festus stood in the dark. He heard the ruckus alright. And he cringed at the thought of that James Charles just did to his dear friend.

James stepped to the doorway and peered into the dark. Lilly? Come on. I'm takin' you away..."

Festus stepped forward. "Like the doctor said, you ain't takin her nowheres..." Festus stepped from the shadow.

"You...you just keep your hands off Lilly!" James barked.

"No why don't you try and make me. She sure is a purddy girl..." Festus knew he was provoking the younger man.

James looked around. Doc lay crumpled next to the medicine cabinet. "Well whiskers...it's between you and me. The doc ain't goin' nowhere at the moment..." James sadistically smiled back at Festus.

"You all of a sudden made it personal..." Festus said in a low tone. "If you hurt ol' Doc, I'll kill you sure as the sun comes up in the morning."

James looked at the doctor who was now trying to get to his feet. "I guess then, it's now personal whiskers...the old man looks hurt."

Festus narrowed his eyes and his and hovered over his gun. James looked down and under his eyebrows and his eyes grew more black as the minutes passed. "Just twitch...that's all I need.." Festus said.

James' hand reached quickly to his gun and there were two shots fired.


	22. Chapter 22

Lilly had started into labour and Billy held her and for reassurance and love. Between Kitty and Ma Smalley they calmed her down - that was before they all heard the reports from the guns somewhere down the street. Matt opened the door and grabbed his hat then charged out the front door of the boarding house. His eyes quickly scanned the street and came to rest on a small crowd at the foot of the staircase leading up to Doc's office.

He swallowed hard and then ran quickly toward the scene. "Let me through...out of the way." He pushed through the throng of towns folk. Matt pulled his gun and briskly climbed the stairs - two and three at a time. Once at the top he shoved the door open. The sight that greeted him caused his heart to jump into his throat.

James Charles lay dead just inside the door. Festus' bullet hit him just below the sternum. Festus was helping Doc to a sitting position as the solid hit he took from James cracked a rib or two before he hit his head on the edge of a chair. "Festus?"

The hill man didn't respond. Matt stepped closer. "Festus, what happened? Doc, you okay?"

Doc touched the growing bump on his head and said yes as Festus got the physician to his feet. Doc's eyes, however, we looking at Festus.

Matt's eyes narrowed in question and he was getting al little upset that Festus wasn't responding. "Festus? What happened here?" Matt looked at James Charles.

Finally Festus' saddened hazel eyes lifted to the marshal. "He came fer Lilly. I wasn't gonna let him take her and I wasn't gonna say she weren't here neither. Then he hit ol' Doc real hard and shoved him to the floor whar he hit his head. I didn't like that...at all." Festus' voice lacked emotion or edge. Matt wasn't sure what to make of it. "So you just shot him?" Matt then asked sternly.

"Not hardly." Festus' eyes seemed to grow dark. "He went fer his gun and then I shot him after he shot me..." Festus managed to wrap the wound before helping Doc. He held his upper arm so that Matt could see.

"Here. Let me have a look at that." Doc said with concern in his voice while moving to Festus' side and reaching for the cloth that the deputy wrapped around his upper arm.

Matt sighed. "I'm afraid that Festus' arm will have to wait, Doc. Lilly is having her baby..."

Doc ran his hand across his moustache and nodded and grabbed his medical bag then stepped over the dead man. "I'll be back when I can to look at that arm or your's." he said to the deputy.

"Festus, could you look after him?" Matt asked looking back into the office.

"Sure, Matthew..."

Once the other two men left, Festus' shoulders sagged. Lilly was having her baby and Billy Charles was there with her. Not him. Slowly he went about his business and left the room to tell Percy Crump that he had a customer up at the doctor's office. It was on his way to the undertakers that the hill man decided that he'd made enough of a mess of the situation and a fool of himself. He decided to leave Dodge behind him.


	23. Chapter 23

Matt assisted Doc across Front Street and over to Ma Smalley's boarding house. Billy hovered on the front porch waiting for the doctor to arrive. As Doc approached he stopped and looked at the young man. With a tick of his head and a pat on he shoulder Doc only uttered the word "sorry" squeezing the young man's broad shoulder. Confused, Billy looked up to the tall marshal beside him. "James is dead. He broke into Doc's office looking for Lilly and pulled his gun on Festus. I'm sorry son..." Matt's voice was low and calm.

Billy could hear himself swallow. In one way he was saddened and angered at the news, and yet in another way he wasn't surprised to hear it, let alone feel somewhat received that now he and Lilly could get on with their lives. "Thank you marshal for telling me...I'll look after the arrangements after Lilly has the baby."

"Fine. I asked Festus to see that James is taken to the undertakers. I'll take you there in the morning." Matt placed a hand on the young man's shoulder and then the two of them followed Doc into the room where Kitty and Ma were caring for Lilly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus walked slowly to the livery stable - the place he called home and held his bed for the past year or so. His heart was heavy with mixed emotions and unsaid farewells. Without a word, he saddled Ruth and mounted his mule. A quick look back over his shoulder and he prodded the animal with his spurs. The coolness of the night stung his wet cheeks as tears streamed down them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc stood and stretched his back and scratched the nape of his neck. Quietly he walked tot he window and peeked out. He had removed the bandage that Kitty place on his eyebrow as it seemed to have done its job and stopped the bleeding. The morning sun was breaking over the hills and the dark of night was fading. A slight smile creased his lips under his greying moustache as he looked back into the room and say Billy resting his head on the bed next to Lilly and her new born baby. It was a boy and both Lilly and Billy decided to call him James.

With a swipe of his cheek and across his chin, Doc realized that he surely must look quite the sight. His white shirt still stained with blood and his bruised face which now sprouted whiskers. He made a face to himself and shook his head while walking back to the bedside. Gently he picked up Lilly's hand and held her wrist and took his watch out of his vest pocket. He adjusted the instrument to the light and watched the little hands move. He was satisfied that Lilly and the baby would be just fine.

It then struck him...Lilly and the baby were find, and so was Billy. James was dead. And then there was Festus - his arm. Doc frowned and gathered his instruments and place them in the medical bag. He was received that Kitty had taken the time in the early hours to see that they were clean and sterilized.

Billy heard the doctor opened the door and he was quick to his feet. "Doc?"

Doc blinked at Billy. "She's just fine, Billy. So is the baby. You go back and be with them. I have someone else to look at, but I'll be back later." Doc placed his hand gently on Billy's upper arm and smiled. Billy nodded and returned to the chair and watch Doc leave he room pulling the door behind himself.

Doc sauntered out into the board walked and decided to check in on Percy Crump before he tracked down his deputy friend. The physician meandered over to the undertakers and entered the dark building - it gave him the creeps every time. The undertaker poked his head out of the back room, "Oh, hello Doctor Adams."

"Percy." Doc moved into the centre of the room. "I take it you have the Charles boy back there."

"Yes. Yes I do. Festus told me he was up in your office before he said that he had to leave town." Percy entered the main room cleaning his hands with a cloth.

Doc looked at his strangely. "What do you mean by leaving town? Who?!" Doc shot back.

"Why Festus. That's what he told me last night...er, this morning." Percy looked hurt.

"Well where was he going?" Doc leaned forward in question.

Percy shrugged, "He never said. Should he have?"

Doc frowned and looked back to Percy. He didn't say anything to the undertaker and simply left in search of Matt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc finally found Matt over at the Long Branch where he and Kitty were enjoying a cup of coffee. The old doctor bust through the swing doors and swiftly over to the end of the bar where they were standing. "Festus left town..."

Matt pulled himself straight, "Huh?" he looked from Doc to Kitty.

"You heard me. He left. He told Percy Crump that he was leaving...and he did..." Doc's eyes drifted down to the bar.

"Where did Percy say he was going?" Matt asked.

"He didn't."

"Why?" Kitty asked quietly.

"Don't know that either...but I suspect that it has to do with Billy and Lilly."

Matt started to leave, but Doc clutched him by the arm. "Let him be, Matt. He'll be back when he wants to be..." The words that the doctor just spoke stuck in his throat like mud. "I'm sure he will be..." Doc looked up to Kitty Russell who's eyes were almost as moist as his own. "Oh, Doc...Poor Festus..." Matt sighed and looked to the door of the saloon.


	24. Chapter 24

Doc set the pencil down and looked up noting the time. He stood from his desk, stretching his back and rubbing his sore ribs. It was almost three weeks ago that James Charles hit him. And it was the same amount of time that anyone in Dodge saw Festus Haggen. Doc ran his fingers over the top of his ear before swiping his hand across his moustache while walking to the coat rack to retrieve his suit jacket and hat.

It was early enough that he decided to visit Matt at the jail house for a quick coffee and maybe catch up on the latest who-dunn-it or who was wanted for what. Doc opened the office door and was please to feel that the late November day felt as warm as it did. He stepped our on to the landing and pulled his door shut.

The wafting smells of cooking turkey, ham and all the fixings drifted up into the alleyway. He smiled in anticipation of Kitty's Thanksgiving meal that she was hosting for her friends and loyal patrons. He ticked his head and walked down the stairs and onto the boardwalk. A cursory look and it occurred to him that he hadn't seen Front Street that quite in a very long time.

Doc checked his pocket watch and with a nod he continued down the street tipping his hat to any passing ladies. He stepped up onto the boardwalk in front of the red brick jail house and half expected to be met at the door by the marshal. However, he ended up opening the wooden door himself and stepped down into the cozy room. "You must be awfully busy."

"Oh. Hiya Doc. I'm just trying to get caught up on a few outstanding reports." Matt looked up from the desk. "Grab a coffee and read the newspaper and I'll be ready to go to the Long Branch with you in a few minutes."

Doc poured the over perked coffee into the white cup and then settled in at the little table at the centre of the room. "When did you make this?" Doc said after taking a sip of the black liquid.

Matt looked up from the paperwork he was engrossed in. "This morning. Why?"

Doc frowned. "Tastes like it...did you put any egg shells in?" he shot a disapproving look at the marshal. Matt just made a face and went back to work.

"Say. You should smell the turkey and ham that Kitty's has going..." Doc interrupted again. Matt gave up and placed his pencil firmly on his desk. His blue eyes softened at the bemused look on the doctor's face. "I take it that you are hungry." Matt stood.

"Well, now that you mentioned it, I am!" Doc almost leaped to his feet. "Why with that heavenly aroma I should ask Kitty to marry me..." the twinkle in Doc's eye was caught by Matt. "Very funny..." he said as he opened the door and following the doctor though.

As the two men walked to the Long Branch, Doc couldn't help but ask before they got there. "Haven't heard anything...I mean about Festus."

"Not a word Doc. I'm sure he's alright. He's tough." Matt pat Doc on the shoulder knowing his old friend was missing his sparing partner. Doc just huffed.

They reached the doors of the saloon and pushed through. Kitty and Sam had fall coloured garlands and leaves in bunches all around the room. The meal was set up along the bar and folks helped themselves. Kitty spotted them and waved them over to the table where she sat waiting.

Matt pulled out his chair and Doc followed. "I didn't think you two were ever going to get here!" Kitty smiled. Both men dropped their hats on the empty chair beside them.

"You couldn't keep me away with those smells drifting all over town!" Doc winked and looked around the room. Somehow something was still missing, and he knew what...or who. He looked back to Kitty and smiled. "You have out done yourself." he pat her forearm.

"Thanks Doc. Now go and get something to eat. With this crowd there wont be much left." she shoed both men away. She sighed and watched her friends at the bar. Sam poured each man a glass of wine and they loaded their plates before returning to the table.

"Kitty, if this tastes half as good as it looks and smells, I'm going to sweep you out from under that marshal's feet..." Doc winked. Kitty laughed. And then she stopped. Doc and Matt looked at her. "What's the matter, Kitty?"

Kitty said nothing as she stood. Her eyes were locked on the entrance of the Long Branch. Both Matt and Doc slowly looked in the direction. There stood Festus Haggen.

Slowly the hill man stepped down and into the room. He looked around at the folks who were watching him. He smiled ever so slightly and removed his hat. "Miss Kitty." he said as she stepped toward him. "Festus!? Where have you been?"

Festus was reluctant to say anything at first.

"Come over here and sit down." Doc motioned. "You look terrible."

Festus slowly made his way to the table and sat in a vacant chair. "You otta know. You're a doc and all..." Festus' hazel eyes looked like he'd been carrying a heavy burden a long, long way.

Doc squared himself to his friend. "Well, where did you go and why?"

"I went to do some thinkin'. When a Haggen needs to do some soul-some thingkin' we just go off fer awhile til we think it through."

"Soul-some thinking?" Doc looked at matt who shrugged.

"Yes. Soul-some thinkin'. That's what ya have ta do when your inners are all knotted up and you cain't think straight. Yer mind gits all muddled up..." He looked at Doc.

"So what was this soul-some thinking about?" Doc enquired and his eyes squinted at the man sitting beside him.

"Wall, mostly me...and Lilly and that Billy fella. And during my thinkin' I realized that I didn't really love Miss Lilly like I thought I did...in fact, I was jist feeling plum sorry fer her and the way that James fella treated her. I didn't know that Billy was her man."

Doc wiped his moustached and looked at Kitty and Matt. "So you just up and left us?" Doc looked back to Festus.

"Now, Doc. I do feel badly about that too..." Festus looked down at the hat he held in his weathered hands.

"And so you should! Running off and not telling anyone where you were going...well, just what would have happened if you were hurt?" Doc barked.

"Wall, I jist didn't want any one of you to be following me...or I couldn't have done my thinkin'." Festus looked up at the doctor. "Part of my thinkin' was also knowing what I have...and what I need...and both are right here in Dodge."

Matt interjected. "Huh?"

Festus smiled warmly at each of the people around the table. "I figured that all I need and want is right here. Right now. I didn't need Lilly. Foot I couldn't even afford to keep me, let alone her and then there's Ruth. Why Matthew you'd have to give me a pay raise...!" He chuckled.

Kitty looked at the hill man and raised her glass. "Welcome home, Festus!" Doc and Matt raised their's which caught Festus empty handed. Kitty started to laugh. The more things change the more they stay the same. "Sam, bring Festus a drink and a plate of food!" They all laughed.

The scene in the Long Branch that afternoon would be one long remembered by those who were there. For Kitty, Matt, Doc and Festus, it was the best Thanksgiving ever.

**The End**

**And a Happy Thanksgiving (on the 23rd) to my friends in the US.**


End file.
